


Another Legend

by plop150



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plop150/pseuds/plop150
Summary: Another story of Link in another AU





	1. prologue 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first work  
> expect miss spells and poor grammar

Ganondorf was not a flying monster around Hyrule castle.

In fact, he was sitting comfortably on the throne room chair with a small crown on his head.

He was now king, sure everyone didn't bow two him when he entered the room but that was ignorable.

All of Hyrule would bow to him and only him except the fact that he had not taken full control of the world because of a small town called Heteno.

\-------

Mayor Rhoam was unhappy, Ganondorf was surely going to break the walls that were built and destroy everything.

_I guess it's time again_

Mayor Rhoam stepped outside. 

"I have an announcement to make." he yelled.

All eyes fell on him

"We will have a contest, tomorrow whoever can draw the hero's sword from the rock in the middle of town will be rewarded."

With that he turned and returned into his house and with that, the contest was set.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> link time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer that should not be here: I will never own the series Legend of Zelda  
> or Nintendo

Link was sitting relaxing under a tree after tiring dayes work of training on how to use bows, swords, spears, clubs, claymores, and more.

"Hey remember me?" someone said.

Link looked up, standing near him was a strange teenager boy with a big backpack, small sword, and travelers shield on him.

"Can't say I remember you, sadly." Link replied.

"Oh, I'm a traveling merchant that was attacked by bokobolins, then you came along and beat them all." the teen said.

"Ok, then what brings you here?" Link asked.

"I was going to go I the inn and heard the new mayor's announcement" the teen replied.

"Realy what did he say? I was asleep when that happened" Link put a confused look on his face.

 "He said that a contest has been set to see who can pull out the sword." he said now pointing at the sword stuck in the rock at the middle of town.

Link squinted at the sword and remembered what he had been taught about it

the sword was the master sword

it was placed in the stone by the last hero to make sure no one could lock it up

it needed a new master

if a person tried to wield it that were not worth they probably would die or a least have cuts and burns

"so Link are you going to try and pull out the sword?" asked the teen

"I'll think about it" link said, "I going back home to eat and sleep, see you tomorrow then?"

"Okay then see you" and the teen walked away

_what a nice guy_ link thought to himself

\-------

link layed in bed with a full stomach and head full of thoughts of the contest

mabey he should ask Zelda about this

or not

link sighed went to sleep. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a long chapter you know


End file.
